During a recent rainstorm, 7.11 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown, and 8.61 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Daniel's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Daniel's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Daniel's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Kevin's town received 1.5 inches more rain than Daniel's town.